Il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit
by Hanabi-chaan
Summary: Un premier chapitre dans le genre inquiétant, mais atention à la suite, sa risque d'être marrant. CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE !
1. Le comencement

Il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit...

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Rien à dire à part que cette fic va être bizarre. Tout va s'expliquer au deuxième chapitre et elle sera assez courte.

Edward avança silencieusement entre les allés désertes. Il faisait nuit noire et la lune brillait dans le ciel, pâle et pleine. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un petit bruit discret derrière lui. Retenant son souffle, il entreprit de se retourner en étant le plus discret possible. Il se cogna dans une poubelle et un chat s'en enfuit en feulant. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et il continua sa ronde nocturne.

« AAH ! »

Le Fullmetal alchimiste lâcha le flingue qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, de surprise. Il sentait qu'une forme s'aggripait dans son dos, et le mordait férocement...

Il s'agita un petit moment avant de tomber et d'enlever son manteau rouge en le poussant sur le côté. Et là, surprise, il n'y avait rien. Il passa la main dans son dos et ne sentit pas les traces de laçérures qu'il avait imaginé après « l'attaque ».

Drôle de nuit. Pour commencer alors qu'il s'appétait à quitter le bureau de bonne heure, Roy avait rattrapé Edward et sous un prétexte fumeux, l'avait contraint à faire des rondes de nuit à sa place. Déjà que c'était bizarre, Edward avait en plus prévu de passer le réveillon avec Winry et Alphonse qui avait loué un restaurant en ville.

Et maintenant, il était là, tout étourdi, assis par terre, son manteau posé près de lui, avec des restes de douleur dans le dos. C'est marrant, pourtant il aurait juré avoir sentit les griffes d'un...


	2. Le jour ou Ed boit du lait

Il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit...

Chapitre 2 : Le jour ou Ed boit du lait

Bon, j'espérais un peu plus de reviews pour le chapitre 1 mais merci à Fagocyteuse, ma petite sista et à Lumineko pour leurs reviews super encourageante w Je laisse le deuxième chapitre en espérant en avoir un peu plus !

Edward rentra tremper au minuscule appart' qu'il avait loué avec Al car en quittant les avenues désertes, il s'était mis à pleuvoir des fines gouttelettes.

Conscient qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son frère et son amie d'enfance qu'il travaillait ce soir, Edward espérait trouver l'appartement vide quand il rentrerait. Il ne l'était pas.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien dans l'entrée et se prépara mentalement à affronter le regard accusateur de son armure de frère, et éventuellement les coups de clés à molettes de Winry. Il bredouilla un vague Bonsoir quand il entra dans le salon, mais rien ne se passa.

« Ou tu étais »

Dit simplement la blonde d'un air las.

« Euh, écoutez moi, c'est Roy qui… Enfin, quand je quittais le bureau, il m'a rattrapé et j'ai dut faire le tour de la ville dans le noir à sa place, je n'avais pas le temps de vous prévenir il… Enfin pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé au restaurant, je vous aurais rejoint ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce savait pertinemment que Edward mentait, vu son état de fatigue actuel. Winry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Mais c'est TOI qui devais réserver le restaurant. On a trouvé de place nulle part. »

Edward se frappa la tête de la paume de sa main, il avait complètement oublié. Puis il remarqua que Alphonse ne parlait pas, qu'il ne le regardait même pas.

« Al, ça va ? »

« Parfaitement » Répondit-il d'un air tout à fait indifférent.

Bref, l'ambiance était à couper au couteau. Edward s'affala sur le canapé qui occupait déjà la moitié de la pièce avec ses 1m sur 2. Pour éviter le silence, ou juste pour lui-même, il raconta à voix haute comment il avait eu l'impression de se faire mordre à sang par un chat, et sa surprise au moment ou il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait aucune marque à son dos ni au manteau qu'il portait.

« Fait voir sa »

Dit juste Winry. Elle le fit se déshabiller ce qui eu pour don de faire rougir Edward. Et là elle prit un air tellement bizarre qu'Alphonse eut enfin l'air intéressé et se rapprocha. Edward qui ne pouvait ni voir la tête de Winry, ni celle de Al demanda simplement

« Quoi ? »

Ce soir là, quand toutes les lumières furent éteintes, Alphonse réfléchissait encore.

Son réveillon de Noël avait été pour le moins étranges, et pas seulement parce qu'il était resté enfermé avec son amie d'enfance qui pleurait, à attendre que son frère recommence à s'intéresser à eux deux. Pas non plus parce que Edward avait oublié les cadeaux à son bureau alors que lui et Winry lui avait offert une magnifique montre en argent et un manteau neuf.

Quand Winry avait voulu voir le dos soi-disant lacéré d'Edward, elle avait eu l'air surprise et Alphonse s'était rapproché pour voir. Et il avait vu que le dos habituellement blanc et imberbe de son frère était couvert d'épais poils bruns.

La lumière se ralluma d'un coup et Alphonse se blottit comme si il dormait. Il n'avait pas envie de supporter les plaintes de Winry ou les questions d'Edward. Au lieu de tout sa, il entendit des pas silencieux jusqu'à la petite cuisine et la lumière s'éteignit dans le salon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et si il avait encore eu du sang dans les veines, aucun doute que celui-ci se serait glacé. Edward se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et il était en train de boire dans un bol… Du lait.


	3. Merci grand frère !

Il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit...

Chapitre 3 : Merci grand frère !

Coucou, merci énormément pour vos gentilles reviews, surtout à Sabine02, viens dans mes bras TT qui m'en a laissé énormément sur toutes mes fics, alors merci sincèrement à toi ! Et aussi, pour Lil'boo, cette fic est inspirée précisément d'un chair de poule ;-P je n'en dit pas plus ! Et merci aussi à Aubépine pour la rectification d'orthographe et à Lumineko o C'est vrai que sa aurait été plus logique que Edward ait des poils blonds mais brun sa sonnait bien xD Enjoy !

Edward se leva, le dos plein de courbatures. Il se frotta les yeux, encore tout engourdis de sommeil quand il réprima un cri. Il venait de se griffer. Ses ongles n'avaient jamais autant poussés en une nuit... Il écrasa d'une main son réveil, et marcha tell un zombie jusqu'à la salle à manger. Un bol était posé sur la table, et on y voyait encore des traces de lait.

Beurk, Edward frissonna de dégoût.

Il était très énervé notamment à cause du fait qu'il était obligé de travailler un 25 Décembre malgré ses heures supp'. Il mit la montre en argent que lui avait offert Alphonse et enfila le manteau tout neuf que lui avait tricoté Winry et il sortit de l'appart en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller.

En chemin, il se jura de leur acheter une énorme boite de chocolat chacun, car il détestait mentir et y avait été obligé la veille, à cause de son étourderie.

« Bonjour Fullmetal, Joyeux Noël »

Dit simplement Roy en accueil, sans lever les yeux de ses piles de dossier.

« Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je suis obligé de vous aider à ranger votre bureau alors que je devrais être en vacances ? »

Demanda le blond, et il n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait pas. Roy lui tendit sans le regarder un coupe-papier afin d'ouvrir les courriers qui jonchaient son bureau. Un instant, Edward fut tenté de lui mettre la ou il pensait.

Au lieu de sa, il s'assit et commença sa besogne, en silence.

Il n'eut pas d'incidents notables si ce n'est que sur le coup de 10 heure et demi, Edward qui devait être en train de dormir se coupa avec le coupe-papier.

« AÎÎE ! »

« Si tu arétais de m'ennuyer avec tes bêtises ! »

« J'ME SUIS COUPE LA MAIN ! »

« Arête de gigoter, tu croit pas que t'en fait un peu trop ? »

« J'AI MALLL ! »

Comme Roy ne réagissait plus, il sortit en coup de vent, pour aller se rincer la minuscule coupure qui commençait à saigner. Dans les couloirs, il rencontra un Havoc avec un chapeau de père Noël et un Fuery pompette qui lui souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël, et il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tyrannisé un jour de congés. Puis il fut à nouveau seul. Et une bizarre impression l'envahit.

D'abord, il se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux. Il sentait des démangeaison dans son dos et sur ses bras et d'un coup, il eut envie de... Boire... Il regarda sa main d'où le sang s'écoulait faiblement et ses yeux se firent avides. Il lécha goulûment la plaie, et il trouva sa bon... Ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir mais il se releva brusquement. Il était en train de perdre la tête ou quoi ! Il retourna nerveusement jusqu'au bureau de Roy.

C'est à ce moment qu'il _les_ aperçut. Des touffes entières de poils recouvraient ses bras. Paniqué, il songea à retourner à l'appart. Il quitta Central sans prévenir personne et se mit à courir en imaginant le pire. Il ne s'areta que devant l'appart et se dit que finalement, il avait tort de s'inquiéter. Mince, en plus il avait oublié d'acheter des cadeaux ! Il s'appétait à ouvrir la porte quand il tomba...

Il voulut hurler mais seul un cri très faible sortit de sa gorge. A peine un _miaulement_... C'est à ce moment que Al ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises et d'émerveillements (oui c'est possible pour une armure)

Il se pencha en avant et attrapa Edward. Il murmura juste :

« Comme il est mignon... Merci grand frère ! »


	4. Les yeux du chat

Il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit...

Chapitre 4 : Les yeux du chat

Bon, j'ai pas encore trop de review mais je remercie ceux qui m'en laissent en tout cas sa me fait vraiment très plaisir Alors qu'arrive t-il à Ed ? Et pourquoi ? Tadammm, vous le serez dans le prochain épisode... Ou peut-être après ' Bisous à vous !

Alphonse avança dans la pièce ou se tenait Winry. Elle fit un long soupir exaspéré quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.

« Tu sait bien qu'Edward ne sera pas d'accord pour le garder ! »

« Mais non, tu ne comprend pas ! C'est son cadeau de Noël pour nous deux ! »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ! Je suis d'avis qu'il a oublié nos cadeaux de Noël, oui ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, en pensant pour lui-même qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

« Mais non, je te jure qu'il y a pensé ! Il a dit les avoir oublié au bureau, mais en fait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le transporter la nuit ! »

Le fullmetal se sentait à la fois flatté et honteux que son frère ait confiance en lui à ce point. Sur le coup il avait cédé à la panique mais à ce moment précis, il profitait d'un moment ou Winry et Alphonse ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était la pour écouter ce qui se disait de lui.

« Cette petite boule de poil ne viens pas de la part de Edward, en ce moment, notre blondinet national bosse à Central et il n'a pas le temps de venir poser des cadeaux devant la porte... »

« Je sait que tu te trompe ! Il ressemble beaucoup à Edward, il a les même yeux. »

« C'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux... »

Winry fit son éternel soupira las avant d'approcher sa main du chaton que tenait Al dans les bras.

Mais ou était Edward dans tout sa ?

Edward renifla avec précaution la main de son amie d'enfance avant de se laisser caresser. Les muscles de sa gorge se contractèrent et il ronronna comme un poêle.

Winry sourit et même si elle savait que la petite boule de poil ne venait pas de son meilleur ami, elle sentait en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à Edward. Sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa et quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton joyeux.

« Il faut lui trouver un nom ! »

« Il faudrait savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle... »

Alphonse souleva Edward qui se débattit et essaya de planter ses mini crocs dans l'armure de son frère.

« Je croit que c'est un mâle.. »

Bien que présenté sous la forme d'un chaton, le blond avait quand même un peu de pudeur...

« Alors je serais pour l'appeler... Boule de poil »

« C'est pourri sa comme nom !! »

Alphonse et Winry se disputèrent pour rire toute la matinée. Et tout l'après-midi. Il ne semblait pas se soucier que Edward était sensé être toujours en train de travailler. Le soir, alors que Edo ne rentrait pas, Winry se contenta de préparer à manger et de mettre une table pour elle alors que Al jouait avec son nouveau chaton. A 20 heures, ni l'un ni l'autres ne semblaient inquiets pour le fullmetal qui gonfla ses poils d'indignation.

A 23 heures, Winry alla se coucher avec un air de nouveau triste, comme si elle avait l'impression que c'était la faute d'Edward ni il n'était toujours pas la.

Et Alphonse resta songeur, assis dans le salon. Edward se dégagea de ses mains de métal et courut dans un endroit ou il pourrait être seul.

1) Il venait de se métamorphoser en animal

2) Personne ne risquerait de s'en rendre compte si personne ne continuait à s'intéresser à lui.

Il fut pris de panique et hurla de toutes ses forces.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Quoi ? »

C'était Winry qui venait de parler. Puis elle rougit et se retourna, un air accusateur aux yeux.

« Change toi ! »

Edward observa ses bras blancs, et ses jambes humaines. Il était étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine, redevenu humain et absolument nu. Il écarquilla les yeux et attrapa un torchon qu'il utilisa pour cacher ses parties intimes.

« Merci. »

Winry quitta la cuisine sans se retourner, mais elle se ravisa, s'areta et dit juste

« Et aussi, merci pour le chaton, sa a fait plaisir à Al »

Edward bredouilla un vague de rien en la regardant rentrer dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle souriait, un peu. Quand à lui il se mit en tailleur pour réfléchir, sans bouger de sa place actuel.

_Attendez, attendez une seconde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!!_

P'tite note d'Hanabi : Vous pourriez m'aider à trouver un nom pour quand Edward deviens un chat .'


	5. Miaou !

Il ne fait pas bon se promener seul la nuit...

Chapitre 5 : Miaou ?

Je sait que le nom d'Edward en chat est pourri, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux, même si je vous remercie pour vos propositions, j'adore les noms de chatons, ils sont tous trop mignons !!!! Alors dédicace à Grisou et Shinia, et Ilou - Et merciiiiii aux reviewers, les habituels et Kaizuky pour sa première review ! Moi mon chaton a moi s'appelle Electre mais elle a 14 ans ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de la fic, bisou !

Winry se leva et la petite boule de poil qui traînait dans l'appartement dormait roulé en boule contre elle. Elle eut un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa tête fragile.

Edward se réveilla au même moment. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et vit Winry qui le regardait d'un air attendri. Il se troubla et rougit... Pour se faire pardonner d'hier, il avait dormie à côté d'elle et...

Il se rendit compte avec désespoir qu'il était toujours en chat. Il poussa un miaulement de désespoir avant que la panique ne le submerge à nouveau. Il courut hors de la chambre aussi vite que le permettait ses nouvelles pattes. Il entra dans la première pièce qui se présentait à lui et qui était par conséquent, la salle de bain. Grâce au miroir qui couvrait toute une partie du mur, il put se rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il était devenu petit (enfin, sa ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé) et son corps se couvrait d'une fourrure brune et blanche sur le ventre. Il dut admettre qu'il était mignon avant que l'horreur ne reprenne le dessus.

Alphonse entra dans la pièce et Edward sursauta. Alphonse fondit sur lui et le prit dans ses bras froid et durs.

« Winry et moi on t'a trouvé un prénom petit chat ! »

Edward ne songeait qu'a une chose : Que se passerait il si comme la veille au soir, il se métamorphosait en humain dans les bras de Al.

« Miaou ! »

Edward écouta affligé le discours gâteau de son petit frère.

« Miaou, sa sera ton nom ! »

Dite donc, quelle originalité. Mais la crevette blonde n'était pas en manière de lui faire des remarques. Au bout de quelques minutes de gratouillage pas très agréable compte tenu qu'il venait d'un doigt de métal, Alphonse reposa Edward sur le carrelage froid, Edward de son nouveau nom Miaou.

_Bon reste calme, respire. Qu'est-ce qui a put t'arriver ? Sans doute de l'alchimie, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Pourquoi alors je me transforme et me dé transforme n'importe quand ? Et depuis quand c'est parti, Putin... _

De leur côté, Al et Winry s'occupait comme si de rien n'était, comme si Edward avait _été la_... Il s'assit sur son derrière en les observant. Il était la, mais il avait l'impression de se détacher petit à petit d'eux... Et surtout, il avait l'impression de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant. C'était ainsi que se déroulait les journées de Al et Winry depuis qu'il travaillait plus. Une pensée prit place dans son esprit : Il ne leur manquait pas... Pas du tout...

« Miaou ! »

« Miaou, miaou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait assis la ! »

Edward se sentait vexé par ce nom ridicule, mais pour faire plaisir à son frère, il pencha la tête de côté, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de retrouver son apparence normale.

« AAAH TROP CHOUPI ! »

« Bouge pas, je vais prendre une photo ! »

Edward obéit.

« Colonel Mustang, un appel pour vous ! » Dit la voix ennuyée de Riza

« Je prend » Dit le brun en espérant que c'était son subordonné, et qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour avoir raté deux journée de travail.

« Salut, c'est Maes ! »

Roy réprima un soupir et l'écouta raconter à quel point sa fille était belle et intelligente, tout en songeant quelle maladie le fullmetal pouvait avoir attraper.

Alors que Al et Winry était parti déjeuner en ville, Edward réfléchissait encore et il arriva à la conclusion qu'une seule personne pouvait l'aider, et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ici. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte mais cela s'avéra vraiment trop compliqué pour un petit gabarit comme lui (dans tous les sens du terme).

Désespérant de pouvoir un jour sortir de l'espace clos, il avisa la fenêtre ouverte et essaya de se souvenir à quel étage l'appart se trouvait...

Riza triait des papiers dans un coin du bureau, alors que Roy venait de raccrocher. Un instant, il songea à l'adresse de tous les militaires qui était répertoriés dans une armoire... Impossible de se souvenir laquelle...

Le blond, ou plutôt le blond transformé en chaton descendait doucement en s'arrêtant à toutes les semaines. Puis il regarda en bas, à tort. Pris d'un vertige, ses pattes lâchèrent et il s'affala dans un buisson.

Havoc... Armstrong... Ah voilà, Elric. Roy réfléchit une seconde en contemplant la feuille des donnés du fullmetal. Son adresse n'était qu'a quelque rues d'ici. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et enfila son manteau avant de prévenir Riza qu'il prenait sa pose de midi.

Edward songea un instant à ce que penserait Winry et Al en rentrant à l'appartement désert, sans une trace de Miaou, mais il galopait déjà jusqu'à Central City et n'avait plus le temps de retourner en arrière.

Dans les escaliers de la sortie, Roy s'arrêta essoufflé et contempla la ville. Jusqu'à apercevoir un étrange spectacle : un petit chat galopait dans sa direction. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux... Dorés...

Ah, pas trop tôt, il le trouvait enfin. Edward se planta devant Roy et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, ni lui adresser de message particulier. Merde. D'ailleurs, pourquoi , n'était il pas dans son bureau, ce flemmard ?

L'homme et l'animal se contemplèrent un moment. Ed se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance d'attirer le colonel à l'intérieur si celui-ci avait un minimum de jugeote. Aparement il n'en avait pas et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans accorder plus d'importance à edward. Celui-ci poussa un miaulement de désespoir. Sa seule chance de se retransformer s'éloignait devant ses yeux, dans une démarche qu'on aurait crue faite exprès pour que les femmes se retournent.

« Merde... »

Edward contempla un instant le colonel partir dans la rue, avant d'hoqueter de surprise.

« Merde ? Je viens de parler la !! »

Il s'observa, entièrement nu, agenouillé sur les marches de Central et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se cacha dans un buisson sur le côté juste a temps, avant qu'Armstrong ne sorte du bâtiment avec son habituel air fier. Et il soupira a ce qu'il venait d'échapper, tout en se demandant comment il allait se tirer de se pétrin...


End file.
